She
by Seselis
Summary: Hinata Hyuga had only planned on giving her fellow kunoichi the kindness they deserved. She never expected they'll think her a boy, least of all fall in love with her!
1. Prologue

Title: (S)he  
Rating: T  
Pairings: mentions of sasusaku, sasuhina, naruhina, narusaku, sasuino, nejiten, tenhina, inohina, temahina and many more :P  
Summary: Hinata Hyuga had only planned on giving her fellow kunoichi the kindness they deserved. She never expected they'll think her a boy, least of all fall in love with her!

note: **This is NOT a shoujo-ai fic, I'm just screwing around for the heck of it.** :)

* * *

Prologue

Prince Charming

Prince Charming did not exist.

Sakura Haruno had always wished she could meet the princely knight that would arrive at the sound of her cries, eager to save the damsel in distress in exchange for a chaste kiss, but she knew it was just a pipe dream, something that only happened in fairy tales.

Why? Because 'Prince Charming' was just a fantasy; fictional, imaginary.

Non-existent.

She used to believe Sasuke would be her prince charming. He may not have been the most interactive person she knew, but he filled almost every other role. He was strong, attractive, intelligent, mysterious, brave and, deep down, she knew he was kind.

But he was always dismissive, always callous as he rejected her confessions of undying love for him.

Prince Charming doesn't exist, and she no longer fooled herself into believing Sasuke could be one if he just tried. She no longer thought of the Uchiha as Prince Charming, but she till loved him.

Which meant his cold rejection still sent her to tears, crying hidden among the trees in a secluded area of a nearby park; not wanting anyone to see her this weak; this broken.

It was a shame November was fast approaching, leaving the air cold and frigid. It was a shame she had been so happy to see Sasuke out, she had run after him, forgetting her coat at home. It was a shame she couldn't stop the tears to allow herself to finally get up and return home before she caught some sort of ailment, some sort of illness.

A shame, yes, but the case nonetheless.

"Haruno-san?"

The voice was low and raspy, followed quickly by a loud cough, and Sakura felt her whole body freeze up. She dared not lift her head, least the intruder were to see her tears.

"Are you alright Haruno-san?" the intruder asked once more, placing a soothing hand on her arm, and this time she shot up, staring at the newcomer as an effective gasp left her lips.

Standing before her was a boy she had never met and looked to be about her age. He had fair skin-more so than even Sasuke's!-and his complexion was flawless. His midnight blue hair was slightly messy, sticking out in random places, but it suited him just fine. He was undeniably attractive, and if not for his terrifying white eyes, he could give even Sasuke a run for his money.

"Ah...H-Haruno-san," he stuttered out in a surprisingly cute manner, looking away as a light blush graced his cheeks. Sakura decided it suited him. "Y-you're staring..."

Suddenly embarrassed, Sakura quickly looked away.

He probably thinks I'm a freak.

The thought was upsetting and soon her depression reclaimed her. Most likely he would leave her, thinking her too weird to bother dealing with.

Instead, something warm wrapped around her shivering body. Surprised, she looked up to see the boy handing her his coat, a nice white eskimo jacket, which was unsurprisingly very warm, with a soft smile.

"Since we're strangers, you probably want some alone time," he explained before pausing to cough into a fist. "You looked cold, so I figured you'll like something to warm you up."

With one last smile, he turned to leave and Sakura panicked. She might never see this boy again!

"Wait!" she called, unable to stop herself. She didn't even notice she grabbed his arm as she watched his white eyes widen in surprise. It made them look even more terrifying, but strangely enough, she no longer cared.

"What's your name?" she asked at last.

The boy smiled, as though she had just given him the world with that simple inquiry.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"O-oh, um, my name's Sakura Haruno..."

She expected him to say something along the lines of it's nice to meet you, but what she got instead was another soft smile.

"I know, I also go to the Academy." He stated and, after seeing her confused look, quickly added, "I'm in Kurenai-sensei's class."

"Oh, well maybe we'll see each other," she smiled, her worries completely washing away in this boy's presence. "Thanks for the coat Hinata-kun."

At the mention of his name, his face turned completely red, and Sakura was reminded how the blush looked good on him. He stammered something about needing to go somewhere and swiftly ran off, as though embarrassed about something.

Meanwhile, Sakura was left by herself as she decided it was alright for her to return home now. Her mother would probably ask her why she ran out so suddenly, but as she breathed in Hinata's scent that emitted from his coat, she no longer remembered herself.

As her thoughts remained on him, she could feel herself falling for him; developing yet another stupid crush for a boy she barely knew. But then again, Hinata was very different from Sasuke. He was kinder, sweeter and openly caring, even to a stranger like herself.

He easily answered the cries of a damsel in distress without a second thought.

Maybe Prince Charming existed after all?

* * *

note: So, what did you think? As I said before, I'm just having fun with this, no need to take it seriously; simply trying my luck with dramatic irony. Just so you know, I'm not exactly the world's greatest comedian, so sorry if you aren't laughing yourself unconscious.

Anyways, I would love some feedback, and were they in character? If not, give me a shout, and I'll do my best to fix it.

P.S.: Hinata is a unisex name, in case you didn't know, which is why the characters won't find it strange that she has a "girly" name.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: (S)he**

Pairings of this chapter: sakuhina, sasuhina/sasusaku if you squint

Note: Dammit, why can't I have brackets in the title? It's not the same :'(

Note2: Anyways, I updated :) It took awhile because I lost computer access so I had to write it out on paper, and then I lost the paper it was written on and I'm just stupid. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for all the reviews and favoring and alerting and such, though especially the reviewing. It makes me smile knowing what exactly others thought about it.

**DISCLAIMER: (because I forgot it the first time) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Weaklings**  
**

As always, Sakura was the last one in the class.

It didn't really matter to anyone that she was a good five minutes late, seeing as how their teacher had a habit of not showing up until at least an hour later, so she casually made her way over to her seat without a word of apology. Naruto was as enthusiastic as ever while he greeted her and Sasuke simply gave her a quick glance before completely ignoring her. Or at least, he would've, had she not ignored him first.

Her lack of acknowledgement did not go unnoticed by the rest of the class.

A chorus of _"what's gotten into her?"_ broke out as the nine students of ever _reliant_ Kakashi's class thrived off the opportunity to satisfy their boredom without relying on the Uzumaki's ethics. Said Uzumaki didn't join in their chatter however; as he was too busy scrutinizing his not-so-secret crush, wondering why she changed so suddenly.

For once, she was actually dressed for the weather.

At first, Naruto decided to dismiss the fact, thinking everyone would start to soon. Wooing Sasuke clearly wasn't _nearly_ as important as staying healthy (not that he minded of course, seeing as how he was witness to the same amount of skin as the jerk). He would've continued to ignore it as well if the sweater she was wearing was pink and girly, instead of beige and masculine. Very, _very_ masculine.

"Sorry I'm late," the cheery voice of their ever tardy sensei said as he entered the room. "I saw an old lady struggling with her numerous shopping bags and just had to help her."

The class groaned, obviously not buying his story, as they took out their notebooks. Though many thought of Kakashi as a joke for a ninja, they knew he was serious the minute class started, and copied the notes without complaint, Sakura's weird behaviour all but forgotten.

At least, for everyone but Naruto, for the blonde refused to give up on trying to find out who the jerk that was trying to take (his) Sakura away from him was. He quickly drew a list of all the graduated shinobi he could think of, only crossing names off that he was certain it wouldn't be. Like Shikamaru, since he was too lazy to bother dealing with _troublesome _women, even if he did like them, and Shino, because Sakura would never accept anything from a creepy guy like him.

However, that still left him with many options. Out of the twenty-seven graduates, eighteen of them were male. From his list he was able to scratch off eight, including the six in his class, leaving him with a good ten left. He was placing his bet on that womanizer Asahi. That loser never knew how to keep his hands to himself and the very idea of him targeting Sakura next made him seethe.

He had been so focused on his brooding in fact, that he forgot to cheer the minute the class was dismissed for lunch, earning his own weird glances from classmates. He ignored them however, focusing intently on Sakura as she stood from her chair almost instantly and ran out the door, a slight skip to her every step. Determined, Naruto decided to follow.

* * *

"I don't see why I had to come along," Sasuke muttered for what seemed to be the millionth time that day as he crouched beside his blonde teammate, all but spying as the only kunoichi in their squad went to talk to team 8.

"Because she's our teammate and it's our duty to make sure she's feeling alright," he retorted, slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself, _again_. Man, the Uchiha was talkative today…

"Tch, whatever," was the smooth (and predictable) reply. He was uncomfortable sitting in a crouched position for so long.

When Sakura left the classroom, Naruto had followed almost instantly, and despite himself, Sasuke found himself in suite. He didn't mean to really, it would make his teammates think he cared which he definitely did _not_, but his curiosity got the better of him. Why was Sakura acting so differently when just the other day he watched her run off with moist eyes, obviously planning to cry? What could have possibly made her change so suddenly?

_She's probably just trying to get me jealous, _he sighed, exasperated as the thought came to mind. Really, such antics weren't uncommon from his fan girls, but he expected Sakura to have slightly higher morals. She _was_ on his team dammit!

With the mystery solved, Sasuke decided the hiding was now considered useless and stood, causing an overly excited Uzumaki loudmouth to follow suit while yelling incomprehensible insults to his self proclaimed best friend. It wasn't a surprise to find everyone's eyes on them and though Naruto blamed Sasuke, the raven haired boy would remind him that _he_ was the one who made a scene.

Either way, it didn't matter, as the end result was the same. Sakura had seen them.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" she called almost too cheerfully. Sasuke cringed at the sound of overflowing joy, something both his teammates used often. It gave him headaches… "Would you like to join Hinata-kun and I?"

Sasuke had half a mind to say _"no, I would not like to waste another second with you if it may be avoided," _but held back, for three reasons. One being he wasn't aware there was a _Hinata-kun_ that he was aware, and another being that Naruto beat him to the chase and cried that _they_ would love to. More importantly, it was because he wouldn't have meant the words, but he decided said reason was better left ignored.

Besides, there was a boy standing in front of him, his age and wearing his headband to show that yes, he was among the graduates from his class, but had no recognition of. He was curious; maybe the boy could make a worthy opponent?

"It's a pleasure meeting you in person, Uchiha-san," he mentioned as he bowed low before standing tall once more, a soft smile on his face. It radiated a joy he could tolerate, one that didn't force itself on you and gave you the choice to accept it or not.

It was nothing like Sakura or Naruto's joy; one that was loud and demanding, but rather a unique one, quiet and reserved; in many ways like him, only it held a kindness and respect he greatly lacked.

He decided then that Hinata must be weak.

* * *

Note3: So, because I couldn't find a way to explain things in the story while still making it flow, I'll explain it down here. There's a slight twist, where in instead of becoming _gennin _right away, a student goes through a one year status of _"graduated"_. The 27 that graduated (number comes from the manga, it wasn't chosen on a whim) are split into groups of three, and three groups are handed to one sensei. At the end of the year, the sensei is supposed to chose which of the teams he or she wishes to keep, but this is pretty much replacing the bell test they had to do with Kakashi. Of course, this will be changing other things later on in the story (aka, they won't be able to partake in the Chunnin exams), at first things will remain how they are in the manga.

**If characters are OOC, please inform me so I may correct such mistakes.**

Criticism accepted and expected.


End file.
